Two Nights
by L.Eastman
Summary: Being re-written. Family meetings are usually calm. But when old events severed their bonds, revenge and hate has guided them into what they once sworn to protect: life.
1. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I – Rewritten!**

_Many events have been changed, I recommend reading it all over or later you might not understand some events and/or part of the plot. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews!_

Chiro woke up, lying down on the cold and damped floor. The smell immediately made his eyes watery, he knew where he was and it brought him old memories, after all the sewers complex had hid him from bullies and offered him a place to sleep when the orphanage was too violent and he left to avoid battle. But it also remembered Chiro the hardships of his childhood because most of the times he visited this place was when he was too weak to escape to the outskirts, when he was tracked down by the local police (when he escaped), when he was severely injured by those who didn't care to take away the most precious thing from him; his innocence. He shrugged as he recalled some of the events; no one deserved suffering, even less being just a boy. It was then that he heard it, a soft whimper that reached his ear thanks to the echo these maze had. He stood up stumbling, sweat trickled down his face; he had forgotten just how hot this place was, hot enough to make you sweat and the humidity didn't help much for that it left you bathed in less than an hour.

He followed the sobs into a larger chamber, where a boy hugged his legs close to his chest and cried with his face hidden. Sometimes he stopped to cough hardly before once again weeping all out. Chiro watched him pitifully, he must've look like that before he discovered the Super Robot.

'I was such a fragile little kid' He closed his eyes and recalled Antauri's words of wisdom. He couldn't be so hard on himself, but still, back then he couldn't protect himself from anything, not even words. That's why it is his greatest fear, being so vulnerable was bad, he had to be tougher or the world could've killed him. But yet he survived and became a great hero, the boy of the prophecy and the Super Robot Monkey Team's leader. Once he calmed down he opened his sapphire colored eyes and stared at the boy again, he was going to help him in any way.

Chiro kneeled besides the boy and reached a comforting hand to his shoulder, surprisingly he ignored it so he decided to add a little shake to do the trick. It worked, as the youngster stopped crying. Chiro moved his hand involuntarily and carefully raised the small chin of the boy; he only had to touch it as the lad himself raised his head, action which made Chiro scare out of his mind.

The boy was hurt; he was probably involved in a fight because it showed just defensive wounds and a couple of direct hits to the face. Sweat, blood and tears mixed all together and bruises already purple or black, many of them where highly swollen. The boy raised his hand and with a look of plea he stared Chiro. An IV was there, and it was quite big. He took it out and waited for the kid to thank him, but again the boy remained silent. A white aura started covering the boy's body, he was transforming, growing into an adult.

Now Chiro was at least 5 meters away from him, when the white darkened and eventually changed into black, so much power with just a change. The man saw Chiro and ran towards him, he couldn't move now, he was paralyzed! BAAAAAM!

Chiro's heartbeat was at full power when he jolted up from sleep, he quickly noticed just how much he was sweating.

"It was just a nightmare, calm down Chiro" he reassuringly said to himself, he watched the surrounding area in detail before lying down again, but he didn't want to sleep any more really. Maybe his body demanded it, self-training was hard and he was just starting level 3. He groaned as he anticipated level 10, it was much better to train with the monkeys but as they were out of town there wasn't much of a choice. Chiro wasn't worried for them, they knew how to defend themselves and besides that, they were going to one of the safest place on the universe, where about a million, perhaps even more guards kept an eye on the installations, the Inter Galactic Identification Services, as the name tells, to get their IDs. He yawned noisily before drifting back to sleep.

'Chiro…Chiro…Chiro' Someone was calling him, maybe it was his imagination. 'Chiro…Chiro' Huh? That sounded too real "Chiro!"

His hand grabbed the communicator located in his nightstand and groggily responded to the call. "Yes? Uh I mean, Chiro in!" He blushed heavily, he sounded so silly while he was half asleep. When Sprx called he always joked about what Chiro had done the night before as he was not having any sleep and he overslept all morning, then always a smack was heard as Nova gave a piece of her mind to Sprx while Gibson Lectured Chiro about why was oversleeping bad for his routine. But this time, Antauri's calm voice was the one calling him.

"Chiro, were you sleeping?" Chiro heavily sighted before answering.

"Yes, Antauri" He expected as an answer something such as don't sleep any more or remember the lecture Gibson gave you but it wasn't like that. Instead Antauri sighted and called good bye before ending the call.

Chiro wondered for a bit before his stomach growled furiously in complain, he was hungry, but he knew the content of his fridge was close to non, and it was nothing not counting a jar with carrots from that strange planet they had once visited. He despised carrots. He thought for a while before his mind was illuminated. The hidden sandwich. It turned out Otto's hunger problems were more serious than he though, he even fainted sometimes when overworking during night. So he kept a frozen sandwich in a small fridge in a shelf in his workshop. No a big deal but it could be a life saver in times as such.

Chiro went to the workshop and opened the door. Although Otto's habits could tell otherwise, his workshop was perfectly organized. Every single thing had a respective place, probably to make things more efficient or to avoid losing pieces. He then saw the small fridge across the room and went to get the precious sandwich. As expected, it was there, but what immediately caught his attention was that a microchip was there too. He took both things out before noticing a strangely looking device which had a hole that fitted with the microchip. Now he so wanted to know what that thing was for. His hand went stealthily after it, when his stomach once again protested. He decided to leave the things as they were and attend the urgent need to eat.

Once he finished his late breakfast he took one of the longest baths ever, then he brushed his teeth not leaving a single spot out and finally he cleaned the fog in the mirror, taking the razor out and spreading foam all over his chin. He delicately cut out a couple of tiny hairs growing there and washed the foamy substance off. He left the bathroom with a triumphant smile.

He opened his closet and saw his uniform, his grin became even bigger. 'Not today, Chiro. Not today'. Many said (ahem, the monkeys) his underwear were, very like him. And they indeed were right. Chiro, half naked, went to the training room. His boxers were bright green with colorful monkey-like spots all over them.

He warmed up, stretched, and began practice number one…Number two… Number three…Number four- no, not number four. He leaned against the wall breathlessly. Doing the job of 6 monkeys, including him, was very hard. Sweat purred down like if he had gone out of a pool and not dried properly. 'I should've bathed after training'

After he had a second shower he put on his uniform and looked for something to do outside. Jinmay was out of town, the arcade was probably full, maybe the best place now was the park… nah, he lived in front of a park already. It wouldn't have much of a meaning going there… YES! He jolted up from his chair in the command center; he was going to the woods in the outskirts.

While crossing the last street that separated him from the Eastern Park and the woods, he saw B.T and Glenny closing in dangerously. Last time they had forcefully made him join a boring table game, but he had to admit he had some fun times with them. The key word there was 'Sometimes'.

"Hey, monkey boy. Wanna join us?" There was not much of a choice.

"Antauri, why didn't you…" Gibson was surprised. They had just arrived to the Galactic Identification Services and decided to call earlier for the daily call to Chiro, as it was absolutely prohibited to make or receive calls in the inside. Even if they were the Hyper Force they too had to follow rules.

"He is tired, Gibson. This can be the closest thing to vacations he has had" Gibson wasn't satisfied with the answer, Antauri noted this and completed it "Besides, when we arrive to Shuggazoom, there won't be time to rest" Both he and Gibson smiled, they entered a small room where they were divided into groups. Antauri was with Gibson and Otto; they went through the right door, while Sprx and Nova went through the left one. Sprx was cheering silently and Nova, more loudly, cursing her bad luck.

Both groups reached the same huge room, but in different lines. Each line had at least one hundred robots waiting, the ones closer to the cabin had an exasperated look that made Gibson sigh noisily. On the other hand Nova, Sprx and Otto had their jaws on the floor. Antauri closed Otto's claiming he would end up eating a fly, while Nova was already pissed off with Sprx.

"At least I can spend this time with you" Sprx began; he was ready to continue when Nova cut him off. "I wouldn't be so happy" She cracked her knuckles and faced her back towards him. He decided to change the subject to avoid a possible injury, so he thought of something that was bothering both of them; that crappy long line.

"We should be treated differently, you know, we are the Monkey Team!" Sprx attempt failed as she kept ignoring him, he wanted an answer, he needed some attention or he would die from boringness! He slightly tapped her shoulder as she sighted. "We can't skip the line just because we are the Monkey Team, Sprx. I mean, they all travelled to get here" Sprx grabbed her shoulder more roughly and made her turn around. She was about to complain when he covered her mouth. "Just look"

He seized for an attendant nearby and un-covered Nova's mouth. "Excuse me. I'm Sprx and she's Nova. We are from the Hyper Force…" Sprx was once again going to continue when the attendant cut him off "Nice to meet you, my name is Joseph and I am from the Iron world. Goodbye" With that, he left the place in a second. Nova was snickering while Sprx was expelling fire from his ears and nose, but on the inside he just loved to hear Nova laughing.

On other line, Gibson was too mad. Almost insanely if you asked anyone near them as Otto kept humming the most annoying tune the British speaker had ever heard. Antauri had an eye on both as he meditated in the air. Otto stopped for a second and Gibson sighted in relief, just in time to welcome the second part of the song. Gibson's hands grabbed Otto by the shoulders and shook him furiously "Otto, will you ever stop humming such an annoying tune for peter's sake?!" Otto blinked in confusion before apologizing. Gibson felt a pang of sorrow and in order to make the green monkey happier he made a terrible sacrifice. "Oh! All right, I am a party pooper" He had done it.

His reaction was not the one Gibson and Antauri expected. His head was down along with his tail.

The robots moved forward. Three…

Otto barely stumbled till the line stopped. Two…

Both felt something was wrong. One…

Otto raised his head a bit, revealing his lifeless eyes. Only a red skull was present in one corner of his right orbit. Antauri and Gibson exchanged worried glances. Gibson opened his eyes in astonishment and acted on instinct.

"Turn off your high frequency receptor!" Time wasn't enough. He couldn't even turn his high frequency receptor off. A very intense sound echoed relentlessly in the room. His vision was blurred, but he could see all sort of robots just falling down, in between them he could see red and yellow. Then he couldn't see nor feel nothing.


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II – Rewritten!**

_Many events have been changed, I recommend reading it all over or later you might not understand some events and/or part of the plot. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews!_

Chiro jumped from the cliff and fell gracefully to the water, while his companions back flopped painfully, a huge wave coming after. He had thought swimming in the 'forbidden' river was a completely boring plan, but now that he had made all kind of cliff jumps and water fights with B.T and Glenny, things had proven to be fun.

B.T floated to the surface and followed Glenny who had laid face down on a rock, revealing a skinny back that was very red due to the fall. Chiro, too excited to rest, performed another jump. He climbed to the tallest rock, from the border he saw the worried faces of his friends gazing at him, with their eyes partially closed due to the sun. He waved at them and turned around. "Don't you dare dying on us, or we would have to face a bunch of mad monkeys!" Chiro smiled, even though it was not consider very manly to care for another man, they now were treating him more like a human than like a hero, well, most of the times.

He jumped backwards, doing a flip. The vertigo was almost nothing compared to what the first jump felt, the water was deliciously cold. Everything was good, until he impacted the water… Chiro sunk and touched the floor of the river, when the Power Primate warned him about something. It was an electrifying sensation that hurt a lot, the water was only amplifying it. He struggled to get to the surface, but the harsh movements kept him close to the floor. He then remembered his phobia to water, and begun inhaling water. The lack of air made him breathe faster, he was drowning.

On the surface, B.T and Glenny glanced worriedly at the green emanating from the water. "B.T, man, let's go for him" B.T nodded and they both jumped off the rock and searched for Chiro. Their first thought was that the body was at the bottom, as 15 seconds had passed after the bubbles stopped coming from the river, after Chiro had stopped breathing. They were right. The two boys lifted Chiro, who was still struggling but half conscious and pulled him towards a rock; where the boys laid him face down as they tried to aid him. He coughed expulsing the water from the lungs. His head felt dizzy, but he was feeling better and better as he regained consciousness. When he could breathe completely he tried to move each limp, they were all there, luckily. The water in his ears had just come out so that he could grasp the conversation the duo was having. "Let's take him to the hospital!" B.T suggested. "Yeah, we can't let him die here!" Glenny agreed.

Finally Chiro dared to open his eyes, the shade of B.T and Glenny helping him greatly to see easily what was going on. They both smiled as he too cracked a smile. "Man, we thought you were dead!" Chiro sat down and leaned against another rock, clutching his head, trying to remember what he saw back then. "Sorry guys, I have to go" He was stumbling to his feet as he heard a complaint from both. Before they even got to chase after him, he was already on top of the cannon with his towel and his clothes in his hands. "Hey, stop!" Chiro closed his eyes, he had to thank them later… and apologize too. He needed to calm down before meditating about what had happened earlier, otherwise he would last all day long before coming to a conclusion. After walking a bit (and change to his uniform) he found his place. It was a clear space in the middle of the woods, which at the center had an oak with a shape of a cat. He lay down near the trunk, trying to remember the many times he had come here.

The very first time was once he was involved in a fight at the orphanage. The older ones, denominated as bullies, said they deserved more food. While it was true that the portions given to them were the same as the ones given to the younger, the orphanage was low on money so they couldn't afford changing the size. The bullies acted in secret, telling every single child that they had to give them a part of their food when they passed by 'asking ' if they wanted to eat something else, if not they would hurt them. A clever Chiro stuffed his mouth with the tasteless food and fled to playing room before the bullies noticed he was even there. It worked perfectly until one day he was getting out of the great hall and met with the group of bullies going on an early check. He was taken out to the playground, where in a far corner they punched him, kicked him and showed his body to other kids to prove them they weren't joking.

As he refused to sleep in the same place as them and the sewers had been checked by the police lately, he decided to wonder around the outskirts. In a clear patch surrounded by bushes and in the center one big tree he cuddled, bringing his knees to his chest because of the freezing cold wind. He yawned, momentarily regretting it because his throat was now sore thanks to the gelid weather. Chiro drifted in a light sleep when a crunch made his senses flare up, despite the numbing sensation, and made him jump and hang over a tree's branch. When his eyes opened he saw a she-cat watching silently from the spot the noise was heard. Although it was dark he knew the cat was orange and that it had giant green glowing eyes. He yawned again, longer than the last time, and jumped off the branch. He was too tired to shoo off the cat so he let it be, and it's not as he didn't appreciate the companion. He cuddled once more as he felt the feline approach; she smelled the boy's body before staring into the woods and with a purr she meowed to other cats hiding in the bushes to come out. The cats had now surrounded the area as Chiro slept, keeping him warm and safe.

When Chiro woke up there where no cats, there was only a necklace that Chiro immediately recognized as his mother's. He knew she had protected him. Chiro now didn't know if that night was real or just a dream, because his mother was dead. But he still had that necklace.

Chiro opened his eyes and stared at the sky. The sun was now going down and the air had become chilly, it was probably the right time to meditate as he was now really calm. He began walking towards the Super Robot where he met B.T and Glenny asking everyone passing by if they had seen 'the monkey boy'. Chiro sighted before smiling evilly, they didn't have to know he was close. Maybe if he snuck through the multitude- "Hey! Hey! Monkey boy. Here!"

Chiro stopped midway through the crowd and once again tried to get away by ignoring them. "Chiro! Chiro! Monkey boy! Chiro! Freak...!" He heard it, it echoed in his mind various times before he recalled what the reason he had to calm down was. The two boys quickly noticed a pissed off Chiro storming at them. They smiled sheepishly and waved at him, Chiro huffed returning to his path and waved back with no particular resent.

Now that things were sorted out he headed to the Super Robot. A couple meters ahead Chiro stopped dead on his tracks, his feet stumbled as if he wasn't the one controlling them and his whole body felt a deadly grip getting tighter by the second, a quick look down revealed little information as the only thing visible was a jet black shadow climbing through his body. One of its branches slowly reached his neck and mockingly begun wrapping around it, like a snake about to strangle its prey. As soon as it started applying pressure all sorts of visions popped into is mind, which among those one was particularly highlighted.

It was Chiro and three other men. Two of them, along with him were aligned and ready to attack, but the mysterious figure facing them at the end of the room was what called his attention. He sat on a stone throne and wasn't even bothered by the potentially deadly attacks aimed towards him. His counterattack was none, but first looks were tricky and so was these one, Chiro felt a huge outburst of power that completely overwhelmed his and his companions, even if during that short period of time he understood he wasn't one to play around with, he still wasn't any close to know his true supremacy was.

His eyesight blurred, and in the last second he admired two of the most disturbing things he had ever seen. The monkeys were beaten and their bodies lay scattered through the battlefield. And the figure that ran along him at his right was that of the Alchemist.

When his head ceased spinning around Chiro opened his eyes, he was still in the walkway staring at the stars. He searched around frantically and ran his hands through his body; none of the shadows that held him were there. People around him looked at him funny but with an uneasy feeling, he was gaining unnecessary attention and he didn't want to answer any of the questions he was about to get bombed with.

Chiro exited the non-stopping flow of people, apparently no one had seen the shadows, otherwise he would have not only tried to explain things to himself, but to all Shuggazom citizens that walked by. That meant the city was safe from evil, but he wasn't, and neither were the moneys. He ran as fast as he could to the Super Robot, crossing dark alleys to avoid the traffic of people that had just end up working. Sadly, while crossing the last alley Chiro made a misstep, his hands immediately searched for something to grab on for dear life, they met nothing. His hands were the first to hit the hard pavement, cushioning the impact of the head, Chiro's back followed the fall, it flew over his head and the crash of it knocked the air out of his lungs. Finally his legs were propelled by the rest of the body and slammed to the floor. A loud 'crack' and a muffled scream echoed through the alley. After regaining the ability to breathe, Chiro bent hastily and rolled up the right boot of his pant, staining it with his bloody hands. He stared hopelessly swollen leg with a growing purple part. Chiro stood up and tried to softly rest his bad leg on the floor, which owned him a painful response from it. 'Just what I needed… a fracture' Chiro thought sarcastically.

He limped the remaining way to the Super Robot, helped by a boy he met on his way. The moment the door closed he leaned heavily on the wall and pathetically fell on his butt; his eyes felt tired, as his eyelids felt way too heavy and closed despised his efforts to stay awake. 'There is no time to rest, Chiro' it was a voice in his mind that didn't belong to him, his eyes shot open while a terrifying chill ran through his spine. His already pale face turned sheet white and a stuck gulp made its way down, this wasn't a good sign. All of the visions, the warnings and now a freaky voice hurrying him up couldn't possibly be any good omen. Chiro managed to crawl to the command center, avoiding too much movement with his right leg. Before doing anything stupid with his leg he should first be briefed by Gibson, but he wanted to know as well if they were alright, so Chiro activated the long range communication and made the call, hoping his hunch was wrong. It wasn't.

It had passed a whole day after the morning call; they should've been on their way back. But on the screen, a large message in bright red letters said 'Signal not found' He tried again and again, shocked to know that even after winning the war, evil still crawled in the darkness. He limped back to the med bay. However, halfway through the command center, a headache along with an everlasting skirl forced him to his knees. What seemed like an eternity, ended, and as the pain came by it disappeared. Chiro couldn't gather enough force to stand up, his whole body trembled and a horrible wave of nausea struck him. Now that he couldn't move anywhere there was no other choice then to meditate right there and ignore the pain.

Chiro pushed with all of his might and sat in a lotus position, his clothes drenched in cold sweat. The pain, the visions and a bunch of emotions were in turmoil, it was going to be a long time before he could even think straight. He had lost precious time.

Gibson felt ill. He had stopped deducing long before because of his dizziness, like if someone was shaking his mind each now and then. But not only that, he felt invaded. As soon as he had sensed that other foreign presence wondering around his mind he locked all information that could be used against them, luckily whatever, or whoever that was in his mind didn't show any kind of fury for him doing so, but that meant another thing, he possibly had other sources of information, and that was very, very bad. 'Monkey team… Otto!'

He opened his eyes abruptly and waited for them to adjust to the dim light the room he was in. It was a command center with a chair located on the center. It was more like a throne or something similar with a cat engraved on its back, a peering head the end of the back part. The walls, although they seemed to be fixed recently were old and a bit rusted on the edges. But what predominated in the whole room were the tons and tons of paper scattered near what looked like a simple desk that was covered by them too and a rather large collection of books organized on a shelve at the other side from where Gibson was.

He looked around the room discretely and finally dared to look at his brothers (and sister). Antauri was right next to him looking at the throne, stoic as always, and Nova, next to the silver monkey couldn't help but stare to the floor with a badly hidden sad and preoccupied expression. Sprx was next to her, still unconscious but growling occasionally. Finally Otto was at the other end still as a rock, neither a single movement nor sign that he was alive was detected from his body.

Gibson stealthily used his tail to tap Antauri's shoulder… "Don't interact with each other" The mysterious figure behind the throne said with a cold voice, but he didn't turn around, like as if he was busy doing something. Gibson lacked information to be able to come up with a descent plan; he just needed to make that man talk, one way or another. His tail now much more bluffly kept on tapping his brother's shoulder, which understood the sudden action and tried to whisper back as hard as he could. "Do not underestimate me; I'm not a person to fool around with" The man interrupted, he wasn't shouting or showing any kind of violence, so Gibson pushed it a little too far and opened his mouth to say something.

"I said…" there was a sudden airstream in the room, all type of scrolls and papers lifted from their places abruptly and were thrown aside. Gibson blinked and the man was standing right in front of him with his green eyes locked on him. "…do not interact with each other" He was trying to hide the anger, but both his voice and the veins popping out of his head told the truth.

The red monkey jerked violently and gasped for air as he woke up, all looks fell upon him. The man sighted and returned his glare to Gibson before walking back to his throne, which was now facing them. The man had a black coat that reached the floor and a pair of classy charcoal black shoes protected his feet. He spun around and sat down carelessly, his pale white face contrasted with the purple bags under his eyes. But there was something in his essence that didn't match with his looks, sadness… and determination.

Antauri, Nova, Gibson and Sprx shared glances, the red pilot looked disturbed, but besides that he seemed just fine. Sprx eyed the room carefully, a grimace of disbelief growing bigger in his face. He started twisting his head more frequently and faster, his breathing accelerating dramatically. The man watched the show from his throne, amused by the reaction the red monkey was having. Not that he didn't know why was it happening, but he certainly didn't expect that magnitude. An evil grin spread through his face, this was his chance.

He felt it immediately, those whispers calling for him greedily. Evil crawled everywhere, mocking him. He had lost to it, but in the end he could escape. Now it sought revenge, and he knew he was in disadvantage now, as all of his weaknesses had been revealed last time both were one in mind.

The man stood up and walked closer to the frantically moving red pilot. Sprx tried to back down but the restraints stopped him from doing so, whoever was closing in was the vessel of that evil power. When the man was a meter away from the whimpering monkey, the poor thing reached his breaking point.

"GET AWAY!" Sprx screamed desperately, tears streamed down his eyes. "PLEASE GET THAT THING AWAY!" he pleaded, sinking his head on his laps. He didn't want that thing any closer to him, ever again. Meanwhile the man was having a good time, he was finally going to get what he needed, and he was going to get it any second now. "Then tell me, what is his weakness?"

His attempt failed as the robot monkey ignored him, so he got a little closer…

Sprx shrieked, unnerving the rest of his teammates more than what they already where. All of them fought their restraints, but their bodies soon revealed their energy was partially depleted. They could only watch the horrible scene… But there was still a way to get to him.

It was taking much longer than what him expected, way much longer. He growled and in a swift motion he grabbed the monkey by the neck and lifted him, breaking the chain that held him to that ground. They met eye to eye. "What is your leader's weakness!?" Sprx was now unable to scream, cry or do anything else but muttering choked words. "Tell me!" Luckily, Antauri had contacted him through the power primate to calm his nerves attack, just a bit. But now he was able to think clearly, but it was a fact that he was still terrified. He chuckled badly and smirked his way, his cheeks wet in salty liquid. "Nope…"

He was thrown in the air so fast he hadn't even fell when he was punched right in the stomach and send all the way back to the door. The air was knocked out of his lungs. The man stormed to where his body laid and lifted a foot to step on him hardly. "Stop!" a high pitched scream echoed through the room. Nova had closed her eyes to avoid watching what could be the sad end of her lover, but she couldn't forgive herself for not helping him.

The man actually stopped a cm away from stepping on the red monkey's chest and stared at Nova in realization. They all understood that he had got it, Chiro's weakest point, was them, as their weakness was him and each of their siblings. Antauri looked at Otto; he was the only one that hadn't waked up. But he refused to accept what that meant…. and it was a thought that wondered across everyone's mind now.

There was a knock and the door opened, another man walked in. He was also tall and had golden hair. He wore a blue overall and a pair of black plastic boots. But this man seemed more emotionally stable than his companion and a lot more amenable too. He looked devastated and had his head down. "Master Anthos, the virus didn't reach all of them. There was a malfunction in 4 out of 5 due to their resistance while it was hacking their computers" Anthos heard attentively while marching towards the green monkey, he watched him pitifully for a second, but then a wicked grin spread through his face.

He kicked softly the motionless body, his grin grew. "What a weak minded fool you've got there" he said mockingly, the monkeys growled dangerously. "And my guess is that you all believe the same! Because he was the only one infected…" He snickered mischievously and left the room, shouting halfway through the corridor. "Lock them up, Remulus!"

He gulped noisily as he stared at them; he always had to do the dirty job. But it was for a good reason.


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III – Rewriting process**

_This chapter has not yet being rewritten. You have been warned… Thank you for all favs, follows and reviews!_

He was walking through the ship. Every step was accompanied by a grunt and limp, he was getting used to it as his leg was now far lost and his master didn't care what was the reason he was late or why had he accidentally spilled a drop of his green tea. He was so cold he found hard to imagine a smile that wasn't a sadistic grin on his face. As he approached his lord's quarters he overheard the conversation he was having, probably with himself as there was no one present, but he named someone else. He leaned closer, curious about his master's words and then he could grasp the whole chat.

"Father, you always preferred him, didn't you?, my brother" he said as if reminding someone, this accusation could've been answered in many different ways but only silence followed his words, there was no one in there yet he made it seem there was.

"His magic was better than mine, his knowledge surpassed mine!" He was definitely angry as he hissed the last part but then it turned into a whine, was his master crying?, now he couldn't miss that! The next thing said left him speechless...

"Do you know how it felt to be his lab rat?" His voice trembled in sadness, it sounded almost human. He didn't know his master had a dark past, was that the reason he was so thirsty for power? Was he seeking for revenge?

"Do you know how much it hurt?" Now sobs were heard, the man he knew, Anthos, was now collapsing. Once again his mood changed drastically, a furious snarl echoed through the walls.

"No! you just don't know how miserable my life was. Then you granted he with power and left me with nothing but my mother's belongings, but you know what? She knew what love was and she left me a present. I was also granted with power, the same as my brothers!" A long pause brought thoughts to his head, who was his brother? He then remembered he still had the tea in his hands and it was cooling eventually, but he wanted to know the rest. His talking softened a bit.

"Then my brother fell in love with her, I thought she would hate me like he did, but no, she liked me, she took me out of his labs and I met the sun once more. I told her many times my brother was a freak, but she said he had changed and I wanted to see by myself, he really had changed!" laugher filled the room where Anthos was, this was by far one if the strangest things he had experienced in this ship.

"My brother had a kid; I never got to know his name. Then he got obsessed with power. She got divorced and took the boy with her. Then, father, I bought a house and let her live in there with the boy, until that night. Everyone wanted to see the light of the sun again, but that day the sun didn't rise because it was too mourning their deaths! The day had come to an end and still...!" A whisper barely reached his ear.

"The night was missing. Then I noticed, father, the two nights had been joined together by a darker night! Our life of rivalry had met again and I swore to avenge their deaths because... because I loved them... I loved her..." He'd never imagine he would ever hear that. A now cold tea trembled as his hands shook, he decided to leave the scene and come back with another tea. He felt the hard steps of Anthos storming out of his quarters and he hurriedly ran back to the kitchen.

"Where is my tea, Remulus!" Now this was his old self, but he still though his cold heart could be warmed somehow. Remulus bowed and handed the freshly made tea. "Follow me"

_._._._._._._._._._

"Otto! Wake up buddy" Sprx shook his body, a long sigh followed. Gibson placed a hand over his shoulders.

"Sprx, it's no use. That virus caused a complete shutdown in his system and the extend of the damage is still unknown to us" Gibson looked at the mechanic in sympathy, he now knew why had Otto stop humming. It was fairly weird that Otto just listened to Gibson and followed the instructions under non-pressure circumstances.

They were the target, no doubts about that, but why had Otto be the main one?, the strongest high frequency was aimed towards him, the others were strong too, but why to him?. Then it hit him, he was the one who was aimed at! But the line moved just before his sensor alerted him that Otto had been silenced. Gibson's mind run through thoughts and ideas, joining them to elaborate a visual plan of that day, but his conscious was highly affected by this and he currently looked like an idiot staring blankly at his brother.

"Gibson, Gibson! Snap out of it" Nova's voice called with a gentle shook.

"Err, sorry I was just… um… thinking" Gibson excused himself; he had attracted unnecessary attention from his siblings.

"About what?"

Gibson didn't know how to answer; he made up his mind and cleared his throat. He explained how he was the main target, how had Otto received the hard blow unknowingly and the technique their captor had used to attack and destroyed a potent firewall like theirs was by a high frequency sound waves emitter.

"Can that virus be…?" Nova quietly asked, but couldn't finish as a lump restricted her throat. Gibson raised his gaze as he met the others.

"No" his voice shakily answered "Only the creator knows how to break the virus apart"

Antauri had not talked yet, the stoic expression of his was reminding them they had help from the outside, Chiro. They joined hands, encircling Otto. A bright green emanated from their bodies, including Otto's and the signal was sent along with the little information they had. Their last hope travelled through the ship. But another presence in the ship sensed the wave.

"They've called for help"

/–•–/–•–/–•–/–•–/

The Super Robot was silent, Chiro was restlessly trying to somehow contact with the monkeys. All were but failed attempts. The power primate was sucking his energy quite fast, sudden dizziness struck him constantly, disrupting his concentration. One of those made Chiro puke nearby, his body couldn't handle it anymore. With the last bit of energy, he went down and towards the kitchen.

Chiro opened the fridge hoping for a leftover, luckily there was, and he ate it all without even warming in up. Chiro now with much more energy went to his room and cleaned up the disgusting puke. A shudder traveled down his spine. Something was amiss. He sat in a lotus position and put his mind in blank. After a few minutes he was floating deep inside his mind, he looked for something, but not knowing what he was a bit lost. Chiro gasped as he felt being pulled into something, perhaps a vision.

He closed his eyes and relaxed; when he opened them he saw a bright full moon. His gaze went downwards as he saw a boy hanging from a branch tightly and a cat staring him. It was that night! He wondered why he was brought to this memory. The boy had now cuddled and the cat was rubbing against him before cuddling with him. Then all of the cats appeared and guarded the boy until he felt asleep. It was the same as he remembered, but there was something different here, it was longer. A whistle echoed through the woods and all of the cats disappeared, a tall figure in a black coat approached the sleeping boy, rubbed his head and kissed his forehead. Then he... Chiro was once again floating; he wanted to see the rest, who was that man?

He didn't asked himself anymore as the power primate made contact with him, Chiro's eyes got big and with a smile he thanked the giant gorilla. He ran out of his room and went to the command center, strapping himself with the seat belt. He was going to rescue the monkeys.

"Super Robot" he called, confidence filling his young heart

"Take me with the monkeys, please"

The engine roared as the robot blasted away into the space. Chiro whispered to himself a promise and then more loudly he stated... "Hang in there, monkey team"


	4. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV – Rewriting process**

_This chapter has not yet being rewritten. You have been warned… Thank you for all favs, follows and reviews!_

The monkeys sat down and wait for the message to arrive to Chiro, he probably had received it already but the team worried as they had travelled nonstop for 5 days before reaching their destination. Now who knew where they were? At least they knew the fact that they hadn't moved ever since they gained consciousness, but that didn't help much. Nova inquired Antauri if his inner computer had their location, in an attempt to answer Nova he tried to access it but a sudden shock ran through him leaving him stunned.

"Antauri!" They all exclaimed, Gibson ready to aid him, they could not afford another unconscious team mate, but Antauri raised his hands signaling he was alright.

"I am fine, don't worry about me" He managed to say, he looked at the other end of the cage were Otto was, the rest followed him and a now awake simian was observing with interest the ceiling. Sprx and Nova were now ready to tackle him in a hug but Gibson read Otto's pain and stopped them just in time. As always Sprx was about to start an argument however Gibson evaded it as he pointed at Otto's face. Nova elbowed Sprx discretely as he cleared his throat readying to talk.

A hand was placed on his shoulders and another held his mouth shut; obviously it was Gibson's hand that was covering his mouth but what surprised him was Antauri's hand had detained him in his place. He understood it was Antauri who was going to do the talking.

"Otto…?" a wheeze escaped Otto's lungs; he was having a difficult time just speaking. He tried even harder, a painful whimper was heard. When he managed to speak it was but a whisper. A soft and prolongated one.

"I... It... hurts"

"What hurts you, Otto?"

"...my h-head... my che-" his voice broke as if forgetting what was going on, his pain suddenly disappearing. His name was called many times, but he just ignored it.

"He won't listen to you, he cannot" a voice said, not belonging to anyone they knew or remember, the monkeys spun around ready to glare to death anyone who stood there, but their needs were suppressed when they saw a young man covered in filthy clothes, he had to be that man's servant. The man stared at them calmly. He surely wasn't aggressive as his master, and obviously much more younger than him. Seconds seemed like minutes as he studied them, tension sparked and Sprx couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Stop staring at us ya' freak!" Gibson sighted, the only one who could help them escape was now being called a freak. Nova elbowed him once again, hard enough to drawn an 'Ooof' from him, followed by a quick but sincere apologize.

Much to their surprise he laughed at how the dynamic of these family . A hand left his pant's pocket and he waved at them enthusiastically.

"We haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Remulus. I am sorry you had met Anthos with his bad mood on" the monkeys still looked at him in distrust which earned a chuckle from the man. His hand went into the pocket again and he leaned on the metallic wall behind him. "Having problems trusting, are we?"

"Let us free and we'll trust you"

"No can do, monkey" he then raised his gaze, looking at the dead end of the corridor, a split of a second later the wall moved. Remulus straighten up and took his hands out if his pockets.

"Get the green one out" a tall figure with green eyes walked out of it, both hands extended with his palms facing the monkey team. Gibson's body tensed to the point he couldn't move, he struggled but he was unable to protect his friend. The others too were trembling because of the force they were doing. Antauri was emanating a bright green, Anthos chuckled and in a moment of distraction Antauri got free. By now Remulus had both hands gripping to one of Otto's arms and slowly pulling him out, through the corner of the eye he saw a silver fuzz jumping to where he was. As a defensive move he covered his face with his arms a wait for the impact, but it never came. Only a hard slam of metal hitting metal was heard. When Remulus dared to see he noticed the monkey's body was nowhere near to him, instead he was holding Antauri against the wall, a hand tightly wrapped around his throat and the other one transformed into his saw dangerously close to Antauri's face.

"Otto..." Antauri breathed, trying to reason with him but Otto didn't even flinch.

"Antauri!" Sprx forced himself out of Anthos grip, his magnets out and ready to pull Otto away from the silver monkey. He positioned behind Remulus who was too shocked to do anything "Magna- field shied!" with a grunt he created an electromagnetic shield. But this shield was tricky, it created an unbreakable barrier that hung to anything that was made just out of metal, including Antauri. He lifted him and then dropped him cautiously next to Nova and Gibson.

Anthos released his power to catch the breath, his gaze met Antauri's, who looked at him unbelievably. A smirk crossed his face 'The silver one already knows' he thought darkly 'Let's see if he tells them'

A loud snap brought him back from his thoughts, the red monkey had undo his barrier and was staring at his brother who had already both saws out, then it hit him, how was the green one attacking if he was no longer controlling the virus? In fact he had deactivated the high frequency emitter just after the red simian had created that electromagnetic shield, just to avoid permanent damage in the green one's circuitry.

A green disk flew past Sprx head, as he had barely dodge it. He cursed silently because Otto wasn't naming his attacks, now it was almost impossible to know what was his sibling going to attack him with and have time to dodge it. He looked toward Remulus who had kneeled just in time to avoid Otto's saw and had his face as white as a sheet of paper. He was paralyzed, his black eyes followed Otto's now red ones, bouncing repetitively in despair. Another attack was directed toward Sprx, but Remulus was in it's way. The red pilot leaped in the air and changed the course of the attack, directing it towards the side of the cage. Much for Sprx dismay, the attack bounced back and headed directly at his head, no time to dodge. He heard the flapping of a coat and a collective gasp from his siblings, was he still alive? Sprx let go the breath he had involuntarily held, no pain, no missing limbs. All seemed good.

He forced his eyes open, looking at Antauri, Nova and Gibson who's eyes were big in disbelief and astonishment, but they weren't staring at him, but at a figure behind him, it's shadow was the only clue Sprx needed to find out who his savior was. Anthos.

Black ooze trickled down his freshly cut cheek, eventually running out and letting blood instead. His hand was flexed, stopping the saw with telekinesis. Anthos trembled, his feet collapsing under the weight of his partially numb body. A deep cough followed by a disgusting puking sound was heard. Otto's sneer caught Sprx attention, he was charging towards the weak Anthos. His weapon dissembled from his arm, a chain joined both together as the attack angled perfectly with the man's neck but Sprx got a hold of the chain and pulled with all might, making the green simian loose stability and fall to the floor hardly. Sprx dropped to his knees gasping, his gaze blurred a couple of seconds before clearing but he still couldn't believe what was before him, a shudder followed as dark memories rambled through his mind, evil was felt emanating from it and the air hung with a smell of rotten bodies. It was the soul of evil.

'Wh-why did that thing came out of his mouth!?' He thought standing up using the cell bars to gain balance.

He had no more time to ask himself as a buzzing sound positioned right behind his antenna, a thin air struck part of his neck with a force capable of slashing through Sprx's fur and skin, his body froze, this was it, the end.

The saw came closer and Sprx yelped in pain, but it stopped as Otto leaned closer to his brother's ear. The red monkey's eyes stared at the space for a second a shocked and perturbed expression clearly visible, he could not die now, not knowing that. He was about to turn around and somehow face Otto when a battle cry in a very distinctive British accent was shouted.

"Cyber Vac Drill Blaster!"(1)

Gibson jumped over the pair and directed the attack toward Otto, maneuvering to give it a shot being up side down. The green monkey flew backwards, hitting the wall at the other side leaving a dent on it. Antauri and Nova rushed to him and restrained his arms with full force just before he got the chance of standing up. Otto growled dangerously and tried to get free from their grip, but failed. He then noticed that his tail was free and like a flash his tail made Nova trip and fall backwards, Antauri let go and grabbed the yellow simian before she impacted the floor.

Wrong decision.

Before Antauri landed with Nova in his arms, Otto had perceived the move and a quick slash was enough to bring them to their knees, Nova with a deep wound in the shoulder and Antauri a single and also deep scratch that extended from his shoulder to a now broken rocket pack. Gibson stepped in between the hurt duo and Otto, but the mechanic's speed had increased insanely and was ready to deliver a deadly blow to Gibson. His arms spread in the air and then came down crossing with each other in an incredible speed, Gibson had time to cover his chest and bury his face in his arms.

Gibson waited for the pain, but he was pushed abruptly by a Red fuzz and in horror he heard a drown cough and the silent sound of both saws when coming out of flesh and metal. The scream of Nova echoed, Antauri raised and caught the falling body of their comrade, their brother. The only thing Gibson could utter was his brother's name as a bright green blinded him, somehow relaxing him.

"Sprx!"

Sorry for the delay, but you how demanding school is... and swimming... and various other activities one must do.


	5. Chapter V

**CHAPTER V – Rewriting process**

_This chapter has not yet being rewritten. You have been warned… Thank you for all favs, follows and reviews!_

He was crying, and when he stopped it was to scream in pure agony. His mind was once again torturing him, as it had done ever since that event. But those were far different from the hell he was living. There was no sadness in the tears that went down his cheek. The meaning of his tears was but anguish, his mind was aching. It was like back then, when escaping the hidden fortress, when they were made to vow at the feet of the dark lord and forcefully join his side. He remembered darkly that day, his siblings resisted Mandarin's brain wash, but he failed. Mandarin had done it again, always taking him out like dust in the wind, and more importantly using him like a tool to create fear in his comrade's heart, the fear of losing someone precious to them. Another shriek escaped his throat; this was even more intense and tormented than the last one. He swallowed tears and tried to concentrate, he was calling for help and after he did, Otto broke into sobs. He was failing to stop intruders and he was being brainwashed, again. He sworn he'd never fall that low ever again.

Antauri successfully caught Sprx's body and took it out of the cage, Gibson following right behind with Nova clinging to one on his shoulders crying. She let go off and wiped the tears from her face turning around hesitantly to face her brother. The bright green that helped them escape died down a bit, revealing the charcoal black eyes of Otto staring at her and a smirk teasing her anger. She frowned and prepared an attack, even in that condition, but eventually sighted and backed down to a defensive position.

A green flashed before her. Nova thought it was Otto but in fact it was Anthos, who had picked up the unconscious servant and laid him carefully on the floor. An emerald colored aura covered his whole body, flaring like a fire but as the air struck her it felt warm and comfortable.

She heard Sprx grunt and immediately turned her head around to see, Antauri was trying to stop some of the blood gushing forward from the wound as Gibson readied his emergency kit which included a sewing pack to suture the wound and many bandages. Sprx was still conscious as Gibson begun stitching up his open tissues. Antauri told Gibson something as he gave a short nod and resumed his work. He stood up and ran towards Nova, she thought they were now fighting together but as Antauri placed a hand on her shoulders she understood that wasn't the case.

He was fighting Otto alone.

It was about a year ago, during the war, that he learnt how far Otto's lies could be believed, and how much harm he was doing to himself, inside of his mind. Not to mention how vulnerable was his mental state afterwards.

_Flashback. __War time _

It was odd how the mechanic started avoiding visits; he excused himself and left to his workshop, where he locked himself in as he improved the weaponry for the whole army. But it was understandable as war was demanding a hundred and ten percent of each one participating in it, even more depending of the charge they handled. The mechanic in command sure had lots of weight upon his shoulder.

It was late at night; the normally full intelligence center was desolated. Today was a vigil day as the skeleton king held an inner council with each campaign leader and the monkey team with the allies mourned the dead and prepared everything they got to hold on for another day. Many whimpers could be heard along the underground halls, it could shatter anyone's heart but he had stood still, and the normally sensitive monkey seemed to have turned his heart into stone. The monkeys easily noticed his changes and confronted him, but he just put up a genuine smile and went on, as if nothing had ever happen. Antauri still regretted letting Otto go on, because in that moment he ignored part of what Otto really was doing, what he had swallowed in tears and blood to prevent them from finding, and to keep them all away from Mandarin and his monstrous brainwashing.

He would've never found out alone, it was the power primate that warned him and allowed him to enter Otto's mind. That first sight still haunted his thoughts, because it looked just like the battlefield and instead of a brightening sun, the sun shone in a dark tone, leaving the place in a gloomy atmosphere.

The only recognizable beings were himself and Otto, there was something in the shadows but he would deal with that later. He neared the body and carefully laid him on his back, it was Otto, but what surprised him though was that it wasn't Otto's presence, he closes his eyes and focused, momentarily shooting them open to avoid the piercing sword dangerously close to his neck, it was Mandarin!

"Welcome, brother, to my slave's mind" Mandarin hissed, he then mockingly signaled him to come and fight. What troubled Antauri was the fact that Otto was missing, and Mandarin was there when he got to Otto's mind so his green brother was probably hiding, but where?

"Get out, Mandarin; your fight is with all of us. You have no right in being here" both Antauri and Mandarin drew their weapons out; it was then that that the silver monkey saw a disturbance in the distance, right where he had seen movement earlier. That something was turning into a pale white and the squared walls were revealed.

Mandarin grinned sadistically and charged right to them with Antauri a tail behind, there was Otto, behind the walls unable to support more the camouflaging technique. With Mandarin still running Antauri flew ahead with his rocket pack as the terrain changed drastically from a battlefield to an empty and black box that went on forever. The only source of light was from the walls that covered a small space.

Mandarin saw a chance and threw his sword towards the wall, his objective now was killing Otto once and for all, he knew too much and now that Antauri could extract that information from him it was a high risk that could be eliminated, if he only could land a blow at any of those walls it would mean instant dead, he chuckled to himself, Otto was indeed going to fall by his hand, what an irony.

He increased the speed till it matched his attack while Antauri turned around abruptly and destroyed his sword just a few centimeters away from the wall, the fragments blinded him and he felt Mandarin closing in at an incredible speed. The silver monkey was about to touch ground and use its impulse to tackle Mandarin when a piece of the sword incrusted itself in Antauri's stomach, he ignored it and with a grunt he barely touched the ground and jumped in front of Mandarin's trajectory. Mandarin however, had predicted every movement and punched his brother where the end of his sword was, it was so hard that the piece went through Antauri's body and the impact send him flying away.

Antauri saw while falling how Mandarin punched the wall, the worst thing was the agonizing scream that echoed through Otto's mind. The place where Mandarin hit starting cracking up and falling to the floor, it sounded like porcelain breaking up when it impacts the ground. In seconds everything was down and the place changed color once again, it was white, which allowed Antauri to see the green monkey's body lying in the center of what once was the squared fortress. The top part of the place started falling in as the walls did which meant the harm was already done; Otto's mind was being destroyed.

Antauri was expulsed from the mind and he rushed towards the workshop, where he thought Otto would be, his thoughts were confirmed when he saw worried people gathering around it, including Sprx and Gibson who were working on getting the door unlocked, or ripping it apart depending on the monkey. Antauri easily faced through the door and opened it from the inside, turning the lights on in the process. His brother was facing down on the floor, but he wasn't dead as Antauri expected, he was breathing un-rhythmically and crying softly, he decided to enter his mind once again and what he found was not what he expected. The place was turning back to normal. The shattered pieces on the ground went back to their original place and joined together with no cracks on it, the only difference was that soft green covered the area.

When he came out he found the whole monkey team encircling them both, he put on a gentle smile.

"It's alright now, take him to the med bay and let him rest" the rest looked at him with doubt but did as he told them, when they laid him on the bed his pupils flashed back to life.

"You gave us quite a scare there, buddy" Sprx told him, for what he responded with a half said sorry. The communication lines opened in and the daily report was spoken out, but with a difference, the man speaking had a hint of glee that kept his voice in a high pitch.

"The bombs planted a week ago by the fourth squadron were detonated accidentally by one of the minions, the explosion was large but it became larger as fire mixed with fuel and other volatile material in the Skeleton king's fortress. It expanded approximately in a radius of two kilometers and burnt the fortress to the ground. Heat readings show no living beings and apparently the soul keeper was destroyed as well... From the Intel received just now we can tell that the Skeleton King, along with his allies and troops have been killed. We have won the war…"

A roar of joy was heard all along their fortress, people jumped and sang in happiness, others cried as their loved ones came back to life because the soul keeper's death had freed their spirits and allowed them to breath once again. The hyper force hugged each other and enjoyed the moment, Sprx leaned in and kissed Nova while crying and Chiro with Jinmay did the same. Gibson neared Antauri, still happy but with a serious expression.

"What happened?"

"Otto seems to have withstood torture during the past month, it was done by Mandarin. For now he needs to rest"

"Will he ever recover?"

"Mostly yes, but what saved him was indeed a miracle, he might not remember but the scar will live on, and if something attacks his mind again it will be weaker and he can lose his will easily"

End flashback

Antauri from then on told to Otto that if he ever felt some presence, any one, he should call for help. That was what truly worried him, because Otto's silence meant something, he feared that it was already too late, his mind had been taken prisoner, or he had assumed so until a voice talked to him pleadingly, just it wasn't the voice he expected to hear.


	6. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER VI – Rewriting process**

_This chapter has not yet being rewritten. You have been warned… Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews!_

'Antauri, get us out of here, something very bad is about to happen...' He didn't have any time to react when Otto send his fist against his face with great speed, hitting his left cheek and sending him flying through the door and into the wall. Who would though Otto could be such a great fighter?

'Antauri...!' Sprx's voice reminded him of the previous warning, then his gaze met with Anthos' and with a look they exchanged plans. Now he was the only possible way of getting out of there, being the only one able to navigate safety through the ship, or what he assumed to be a ship. But there was something bothering him, how could a person they barely had met change so drastically, not only physically but mentally. All of his bad vibe was gone, his soul was cleaned and a mighty roar echoed within him, it reminded him of a certain person.

While trying to stick out of the now dented wall he saw the man standing right in front of Nova, but not everything seemed quite right as he saw Anthos slowly turn his head where Otto was, very slowly. But Otto, who was right to Anthos also, was gradually transforming his hands into weapons and charged towards the man. It intrigued him how slow they were doing it, then Antauri realized he really wasn't doing any effort to get out of the dent and that his force was fading away. He was losing consciousness, and as a side effect he was able to see in slow motion.

He then saw Nova, just standing there statically, while the two beasts leaped into the air at a greater speed he thought it would be. Judging for the motion Nova had he estimated their speed as 200 times faster than normal. He observed how every attack was delivered and how it was blocked; it was a dance of fists, kicks and saws everywhere. The slowness died down as both of them disappeared; just some grunts and fighting noises were heard. Occasionally either of them used the cell bars and the walls for impulse, which slowed them down a bit and therefore part of the body was visible before disappearing once again.

"...Antauri...tauri..." Gibson's voice faded away, it was now a far whisper with no meaning. He tried to answer back but failed. Antauri hastily fainted, now it was up to Anthos to get them all out of there, he was the last chance. But he too had worries.

A part of him hoped it was all a mistake in the circuitry but he knew, not only because he was having a bad feeling but for the fact that the only one capable of overwriting his system by corrupting it was his brother.

Both Otto and Anthos landed gasping; it was a matter of resistance now. It was clear that the two of them were able to move in an incredible speed and each had the same abilities as the other, except for Otto's saws. He who could last longer would survive and he feared he was destined to loose, even if he was after good actions this time, he had done awful things since he found they were dead. It was all for driving right into revenge blind to what its true power was; it changed people. He right now was seeking for power, in order to defeat him and avenge their deaths. He wasn't one to be trusted or forgiven, what he had done if it wasn't for that slumbering power granted to him for better, that expelled the darkness he had unknowingly gathered through his quest for power, what had been if that child would've been used as a weapon for his desires? He would have been no better than his brother. Not better at all.

Otto knocked the air out of his lungs with a powerful kick delivered square in the stomach, he was indeed going to fall first, he couldn't move any limp, not even a lifting a finger. His eyes closed involuntarily, despite his efforts to keep them open, a white light danced thorough the horizon, which was black. Anthos watched it with interest, not having any other thing to do rather than that. Normally this place was all dark, but that white light changed it. The light then divided into two, the white part became a cat and the other turned to a green and transformed into a monkey.

He knew who was the cat, but he still was figuring out who was the monkey, why would his mind showed him these?

While he contemplated both figures, he failed to notice how bright they had turned, enough for lighting up the whole horizon, and perhaps furthers more. He enjoyed it, how the animals jumped and ran but as the cat stopped everything died down, the cat then disappeared, that meant her death but the monkey, who he had assumed as her son, his brothers' son, his nephew was still glowing and continued the job of illuminating the place. It grew, and he was still there glowing intensely. Then that meant...!

His mind shook so hard his body did too, now he knew who he would stand for... Because he still was doing the job of illuminating his life. His nephew lived!

A wave of strength and determination ran through him, he'd forgotten how nice it felt, to have someone to care of and eventually to be cared of. When his eyes finally opened he couldn't believe how the room had changed. The roof, with all of the lamps shattered was somehow still afoot. It was burnt in almost every place, even melting in some others. His cheek twitched in pain, as did his hands. The smell of clothing burning made him realize he was on fire; instinctively he rolled until he met a lump, turning around he learned it was the red monkey, whose wound had been closed and heavily bandaged. The blue monkey was gasping a lot as he noticed both Remulus and the silver monkey were nearby. Anthos stared astonished at the inside of the cage. The back wall had been blown out and the 'indestructible' cell bars were no longer in their respectively place. Apparently a huge explosion had occurred while he was away. The red monkey's stare told him it was bad, very bad. The air got thicker and thicker each second, it was almost unbearable, it was then that the red monkey leaped into the cage, evading the blue monkey.

"Sprx!" Gibson tried to catch him, but it was Anthos who stopped him. Before he could protest he signaled the wall where he had previously entered, Gibson raised his eyebrows, not understanding what he was taking about. Anthos sighted, it was time to break out of those childish habits of him, and so he cleared his throat and finally stated.

"Follow me" He was already taking of when Gibson pulled a foot of his, making him stumble. This wasn't time to play around; he had to take them somewhere safe. He was having a bad feeling, as did the red and silver monkey, and he didn't want to be here while it occurred. "If you still don't trust me…hmmmm…." Anthos then searched frantically through all of his pockets of the burnt coat, he took out something very old from there, or what Gibson had assumed so. "Look, take this; don't give it back to me if you want. It's a key from…" He trailed of, breathing in and out calming himself. "It's a key from my old home; it's a master key so it shouldn't be any problem"

"It's not about that, look at the ceiling above us; it is going to collapse any moment now!" Gibson had by now scooped Antauri into his arms and was ready to go. Anthos skidded through the hall and opened the door, and then he took out a small box from another pocket and handed it to Gibson.

"That's the key to open the hidden room. To get there just follow the path and when you reach the neutron generator descend through the staircase that is to your left" Gibson didn't waste any more time as he lighted up his rocket pack and speed off. Anthos cracked his knuckles; he still had to fight that money gone crazy. He was entering the room as he saw what was causing all that heat in the room, the yellow monkey was literary in flames and the green monkey was leaning on the wall, blood purred out of his helmet and his hand was pushing his abdomen, trying desperately to stop some kind of pain. But what was heart tearing was the look of his. His eyes, no longer in a deep shade of red, watched in terror the female figure closing in, but his stare wasn't one of hate, but of deep shame as he his gaze met the wound Nova had in her shoulder.

Nova on the other hand, had beaten Otto hardly and proven herself a great warrior, but it was now rage that guided her. She was truly in anger with the monkey, so much she could easily kill him now. Anthos was about to get into the fight until Sprx stopped him. "Stay out"

"Nova calm down!" The soft, yet demanding voice belonged to Sprx. Nova spun around and aimed to him. Sprx eyes went big, sweat trickling down his face, but what worried Anthos was his wound. The bleeding out had been stopped, but that scratch must be hurting him immensely. Sprx cursed silently the pain, he couldn't resist any hit and he knew it. He dodged a couple of attacks, their intensity was absurd. I must have been like that, he thought of the events during the resurrection of the skeleton king, he recalled how every word echoed in is mind, but his body betrayed him. He could have a chance with those "I don't want to fight you".

Nova softened her eyes as he approached carefully. He extended his arms and grabbed her by the waist in a bear hug. Sprx kissed her cheek and resumed the bear hug. She finally calmed down and started crying, she surely regretted falling into rage.

Anthos lifted Remulus into his back when Sprx handed to him the limp body of Nova, he understood perfectly; Sprx was going to take Otto. He approached him as he stared at the bandages covering the crossed wound Sprx had. Tears streamed down his face, he was mortified by what he had done.

Anthos suddenly fell to his knees as an agonizing pain ran through his body. The power within him flared up, warning him of a great power, yes it was great, but evil. He felt a thick substance climbing through his esophagus, when it reached his mouth it felt as if he had eaten petroleum and in an instinctive move he vomited it all. Anthos stared at it in disgust and fear, this was terribly bad.

Sprx reached a hand to grab Otto when the weak wall behind him exploded. He was send flying to the other side; both Anthos and he recognized the tall figure getting through the hole, its skeletal figure made them shudder. Although the smoke screen kept the mysterious figure undercover, its presence left them out of breath. Sprx tried to hold one of Otto's arms but he was pulled into the smoke. He stood up trembling, when an evil laugh made his fur stand up completely.

In a second they were far away into the hall, Sprx closed his eyes and remembered how joyous they were when the war was over, when peace was reality rather than a dream. He feared for what Otto had been used for, and his future.


End file.
